minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/A Portal to Mystery: Full Story
Previously in MCSM: Season 3: "This adventure is not a simple one like someone think it is... There were friendships, courage, strength, and bravery. The night shines through and it shed some light about Jeffrey's dark mysteries. This adventure give me the thrills, going to the places that we saw once in our lives. Going to a portal to mystery is not a joke." Lukas siad before the story starts. "Hope this place didn't give me the creeps." Sean said. "Yeah." Jesse replied. "Ma ol' haus, weird?" Jesse said. "Jeffrey' s house." Sean said. "Ahh..." Radar screamed. "Radar, waht you are doing here?" Jesse said. "I just wanted to join you for another adventure with you, Jesse." Radar replied. "Why Jeffrey's house are spooky mansions." Lukas said. "Shh.. keep quiet, I think heard something." Petra said. They entered the mansion, but no one is inside. The voice they hearing is only a jukebox. "Well, that's weird?" Sean said. "Are those..." Jack wondered about the mobs behind the glass panes. "A Creeper or a spider?" Sean said. "One of Romeo's mobs." Jesse said. "Hide!" Petra said. The gang hide in a chair. They saw endermen entered the mansion, with their eyes are red. "Too weird.." Radar said. "Shh..." Lukas said. Few moments later, the endermen left the mansion and Jesse and the gang came out of hiding. "What's that kind of Enderman are they?" Jesse said. "Well, let's find out wht mysteries in this freaking mansion." Petra said. While they finding some items in the mansion, Jesse find an old red chair between the stack of books in the library. "This is the place where Jeffrey rests his time, reading books." Jesse said. "Wait, are those Soren's books?" Petra said. "Yes, the legend of the Order of the Stone." Jack said. "Ways of the Enderman, A Man Forever Voyaging. Wait, maybe Jeffrey got himself a copy of Soren's book." Jesse said. "Hey Jesse, we saw something interesting in this place." Lukas said. Jesse and the gang followed Lukas. They saw a family picture, with Jeffrey and his two sons. "Well, this is it, we found it." Jesse said. "Wait, ther is only one thing that I didn't know." Jack said. "Jeffrey has two sons?" Petra added. "There is a open book in the table. Jesse, I know you, just read it anyways." Lukas said "Okay..." Jesse said. "A Sad Story.. by Mark." Jesse said. "Chapter 16: Sad Background." Jesse said as he read the title. "Well, continue reading. Me and Sean will explore this mansion and we will go back here in no time!" Lukas said. "Me too!" Jack and Radar said. "Goodluck guys!" Jesse said. "Jesse, just read the book and I'll take a nap." Petra said. Jesse took the book and read in a chair. "Jeffrey started as a sad person, always belives in bad luck. But one day, everything was changed. Someone left two babies in his house in the Diamond Hills. Jeffrey took it and take care of them both. The black-haired one was named "Jeff", while the other one, the blonde-hair one was named "Jess". Jeffrey know that there was something unusual about Jess. Five years later, Jeff and Jess became good brothers. It is also the time that Jeffrey needs to make his plan, to take Jess away from Jeff. The plan is a successful one, Jeffrey left Jess in the woods of Cyan Valley, which is far away from the Diamond Hills. Jeffrey take care of Jeff, and left Jess behind. That sam night, two persons hear a crying child, and they find Jess. They tell Jess where his parents are, but he spoke nothing. They adopted him and they renamed him as "Josh". Josh grew up as a good example of a leader, with his friend, Jake, started their new adventures away in Cyan Valley. While in the other hand, Jeffrey convince Jeff to be "The Killer". Jeffrey said to Jeff that his brother died while pointing the picture. Jeffrey said to Jeff that he needs to revenge Josh, and he became "The Killer". Before Jeff left home, Jeffrey give him three strange obsidians, a spooky head, wither skulls, and he said to find "The Block of Power". Jeffrey said to Jeff that it must be done after seven years after he left home." Jesse said as he read the book. Jesse closed the book. "Well, we need to find what is this "Block of Power" before it is too late." Petra said as she woke up. "Jesse!" Lukas said as he arrived with the gang members. "Well, I just finished reading this book." Jesse said. "We need to find the block of power." Petra said. "Sorry to say, but we didn't way our way out, even our way inside, was gone." Sean said. "That's weird." Jesse said. Suddenly, the lights go out and Jeffrey appeared. "Well, well, well. You know me, about Jess and Jeff. Friendships never ends, well that's OVER!" Jeffrey said in the dark. "Why do we need to be afraid of you!" Jesse said. "You didn't want to know why!" Jeffrey said. "Why." Radar said. "Changing the FUTURE!" Jeffrey said. "I am not too old to do this thing!" Jeffrey added. "This not only means that you need to brainwash your own son to convince him to be you!" Petra said. "Hmm... correct!" Jeffrey said. "I left Jess in Cyan Valley to change Jeff's future!" Jeffrey added. "It's too late, for NOW!" Jeffrey said and he laughted maniacally. Jesse and the gang found themselves in a prison. Jesse saw his allies behind the iron bars. "Well, where is the true friendship! You left them in the iron bars!" Jeffrey said. "What's going on!" Sean said. "Well, I have to say this too early, and even Jeff didn't find it easily." Jeffrey said. "The thing you find is only in a hidden structure in Cyan Valley. Start your adventures now, Jesse.! Tick, tock.." Jeffrey said. "I couldn't go without friends. Because teamwork makes the dream work." Jesse said, qouoting Sparlez. "Your fearless spirit, that makes you strong." Jeffrey said. "But, you must defeat me to get the block of POWER!" Jeffrey added. Jesse draws the Crystal Sword and fighted Jeffrey. "You can't win!" Jeffrey said as the Crystal Sword fell to the ground, and Jesse left unarmed. "Maybe, you're right." Jesse said. "STOP!" Petra said. "Why you are crying, haha. It's too late." Jeffrey said. "Well, I say it is not the end!" Cassie appeared from the top of the mansion. "What, what you are doing here!" Jeffrey said. "Don't play fire with fire, Jeffrey!" Cassie replied. "Well, you pushed me to KILL somebody!" Jeffrey said. "RUN! Jesse, you need to get to the Cyan Valley before the time ends!" Cassie said. "Well, I warned you! Cassie. You're NEXT!" Jeffrey said. "Your threats didn't scare me!" Cassie said. "Two White Pumpkins at the same location, wonderful miracle!" Jeff said. "No time to waste!" Cassie said to herself as she attacked Jeffrey. "You've earned it, Cassie. Goodbye..." Jeffrey said after he stabbed Cassie and left her in the ground, lifeless. "You're, you're a monster!" Jesse said. "Well, I'm not. I am here to change Minecraftia's future, not yours, Jesse, not yours!" Jeffrey said. "Well, you are NEXT!" Jeffrey said as he attacked Jesse. Suddenly, Cassie Rose woke up and used her remaining strength to defeat Jeffrey. She pulled Jeffrey into the Void, and Jesse and the gang heard a thud. They know that Jeffrey is dead. Cassie called Jesse for her last words. "Je.. Jesse...." Cassie called Jesse. "You know, I'm sorry about that incident years ago..." Jesse said. "I know that you can fight it, Cassie." Petra said. "Sorry, but my fight ends here..." Cassie said. "Don't say that. You are now one of the heroes of Minecraftia." Sean said. "Jesse... go to the main hallway.. find a map to Cyan Valley.. and get out to this wicked place." Cassie said. "Well, it's time to go.." Lukas said. "Thank you, Cassie." Jesse said. "Now.. go. My time.. has come..." Cassie said. "Jack, it's time to go!" Sean said with Nurm. "Bye, Jesse.." Cassie said before she passed away. "Goodbye.." Jesse said as he closed Cassie's eyes. Suddenly, the mansion is burning. "Let's go!" Jesse said. They run away. "We need to find the last thing Cassie said to me before she dies. We need to go back in the main hallway." Jesse said. "Cassie is a good friend, even she made mistakes, she became a good one, thanks Jesse." Petra said. "Nothing to lose now." Sean said. They arrived back in the main hallway. Jesse find the map and they go out of the mansion. And the mansion slowly burned to the ground. "There's hope, Jesse." Jack said. "Remember what she had done to us.." Radar said. "Going forward, Jesse. Cassie said to us about the "Block if Power." Petra said. "The Map!" Jack replied. "Let's see what is special in this map." Jesse said. "Is that Beacontown?" Radar replied. "That's my house." Lukas said. "There's the Diamond Hill." Jack replied. "Bingo! We found it!" Sean said. "We need to go out of this world and go back in our world." Sean added. "But, but how?" Jesse asked. "I dunno, Jesse." Sean said. "Without he way out, we cannot go back to our world and start to change the future." Jack said. "I will read once again the book." Jesse said. "Chapter 23: Cyan's Deep Secret" Jesse sadi as he read the chapter's title. "Jeffrey has a red flint and steel in his hand, he used to ignite the torces. He next used the buttons to enter the hidden door. 1-9-5-3, etc. It needs eight number combinations to enter and get the block of power. He hid something in one of the trees so no one could ever find it. But I figred that the last number is about sons. Jeffrey opened the entrance and he go away after he find what he wants." Jesse said as he read the chapter. "Sons?" Petra said. "It means it's two. Two sons!" Radar said. "Wait, I read something in this chapter." Jesse said. "The clues in the passageway that Jeffey hide those: Diamond Hills, Oak Canyon, and Cyan Valley." Jesse said as he read one again the book. "So, 1-9-5-3-number-number-number-8. We must find those!" Jack said. Suddenly, a light shines from the burned mansion, and it fade away slowly. "That's our way out. Follow me guys." Jesse said. They went to the spot where the portal shines, and they saw a portal in the bedrock. The portal is strange, it was made up of sand stones. "What are you waiting for!" Sean said. "Power block, here we go!" Radar said. They entered the portal. That ends the story.. "I maybe gone, but I'll catch you whatever I can!" Jeffrey said. Suddenly, a dim light shines in the mansion. There was a person wearing black clothes. "Father, let me finish what you have started." He said with a deep and dark voice. --To Be Continued-- Category:Blog posts